


【向棋】无关风月

by kilsatellite



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilsatellite/pseuds/kilsatellite
Summary: 站街，很短，阳痿产物
Relationships: 向棋 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【向棋】无关风月

穿着工作服围着脏兮兮围裙的矮胖女人提着一只巨型泔水，摇摇晃晃地从后门走出来，桶的边沿被放倒，动作熟练地将半桶散发着恶劣气味的厨余垃圾倒进黑乎乎的下水道。

茂密的半人高的草丛后传出一声惊呼，随后是不堪入耳的咒骂，紧接着一个身影骂骂咧咧地从半人高的树丛里钻出来，没站稳脚下一个踉跄。

“我操，能不能他妈的轻点倒，有点素质行吗？”

那是个年轻的声音，看打扮大约二十岁出头，黑色短皮靴，铁质项链在脖子上绕了一圈又一圈，眼妆画得很浓，手指尖夹着一根烟，一星两点的火光在黑夜里像闪烁的萤火虫。女人被他骂过之后也不搭理，转身回到室内，只是走的时候又故意使劲抖了抖那只油桶。

留在原地的年轻人不设防又被溅了一身，斑驳泛黄的油斑呈喷洒状毁了一条裤子。他烦躁地把烟扔掉，半长的头发一条条辫成脏辫，略显放肆地落在脸上。他弯腰检查了半天裤子，心疼地骂了一句，起身的时候被一束刺眼的灯光晃到了眼睛。

迎着光站起身，双手插兜，带着点考究眼神眯起眼睛打量不远处路灯下那辆车。

凭借职业素养来说，鉴别这样的一种邀请并不是难事，他只用了几秒钟，便上前敲响了那辆黑色轿车的车窗。算不上很识货，但看着是辆牌子货，或许关系到今夜是否有地方过夜。

车窗降下一半，驾驶座的男人沉着嗓子开口道，上车。

“我叫……。”

“不重要。”

从一个钟头之前李向哲就锁定了这个目标作为今夜的猎物，这个男孩从酒吧后门破门而出，扯着跟他纠缠的男人的领子狠狠惯在地上，吐了口唾沫让他滚，罢了还不解气地在那人肚子上踹了一脚。李向哲今晚本是生意上遇到不顺心，被傻逼客户折腾得一头火，开着车出来找点乐子泄泄火，车开出去没多远，反倒先在酒吧后面撞见了这一出。

够辣，够味儿。

现在这个浑身是刺的小男孩大剌剌地坐在他副驾上，被他截断了话头有点不爽，眉毛皱起瞪他，“你没礼貌吗？随随便便打断别人讲话。”

坐在昏黄车灯下，李向哲这才来得及好好打量着一身不伦不类的行头，眼线顺着眼角延伸出去，状画得很浓但明显看得出笨拙和生疏，也绝对谈不上美感，嘴巴像是喝过酒后舔掉了口红，剩下有些反光的红润应该是本来的唇色，带着点年轻的鲜活。他的打扮与其说是混迹夜场的午夜玫瑰，倒不如说更像偷偷从家长庇护下跑出来寻求刺激的叛逆小太妹，让李向哲产生一种初次招架的不知所措。

他露出一点判断年龄失误的懊恼情绪，不太容易察觉但还是被龚子棋敏锐地捕捉到了。

他摘下脖子上的项链绕在手指间，一圈又一圈地绕，很明显在打着什么主意，或许是在想办法让李向哲相信他是个有经验的老手，而不是偷偷跑出来玩的未成年。

龚子棋拿余光扫他，下垂眼尾昏黄灯光下显得清纯又迷人，他朝李向哲伸出手，示意道，有烟么？

对方挑挑眉，心下了然地从上衣口袋里摸出一包烟，细细一根男士烟，烟嘴朝外，拇指和食指轻轻捏着，稳稳当当送到了龚子棋微张的上下齿之间。他刚准备把手抽回来，龚子棋突然前倾，车顶灯的温度灼得他鼻尖出汗，呼吸陡然变轻，近到李向哲可以数得清他挂着亮粉的睫毛。李向哲喉结轻轻滚动了一下，他是情场上熟稔的男人，四目交汇中他确定以及肯定地看到了龚子棋的促狭和邀请，于是他手指扣紧男孩的后脑勺，他决定吻他。

被一只手阻隔，嘴唇停留在原地，龚子棋露出一点揶揄的笑，放在此刻显得有点轻佻，他垂下眼睛抬了抬下巴，潜台词：点烟。

李向哲眯起眼睛，确定这个男孩勾起了他十二分的兴趣。

他拒绝了龚子棋去酒店的提议，半强迫地让男孩带他去了自己的出租屋。这可以视作为一种可解释的、被容许的情感需求，李向哲离开校园快十年了，那些红砖绿瓦对他来说显得格外遥远，工作后打拼，一路升迁，住上城中央的高级公寓，那些在出租屋里敞着衬衫吃泡面的记忆，混杂着廉价床单上的霉味和摧枯拉朽的风扇声，被他渐渐遗忘在那个伶仃的夏天。

他把男孩摔在那张破旧的弹簧床上，年代久远到让人担心龚子棋的坠落会让它完全塌陷，可他并不在乎，他的灵魂陡然回到多年前的出租屋，鼻尖缠绕着廉价的香水味和房屋经年积水的霉味。被摔进床里的男孩开始脱自己的衣服，项链拆了一圈又一圈，看得李向哲头晕目眩。

龚子棋露出对于男孩来说过于白皙的皮肤，肩膀，手臂，还有平坦的小腹。他里面穿破破烂烂的白色短背心，布料松得落魄，但男孩上了床就格外兴奋，他开始笑，被李向哲手下的动作碰到皮肤会条件反射地弹开。他闭着眼伸手到床头拉开抽屉，胡乱摸索一通抓到个物件丢到李向哲身上，还是笑，半挑衅半勾人。

“帮我弄软，不行就我自己来。”

他正上火，勾着龚子棋的裤子边缘往下拉，动作到一半却又扯着他站起来，一把把他推进浴室，打开莲蓬头，冰凉的水从他们头顶泼落。出租屋的卫生间狭窄，角落里有不知道年月的污垢，水龙头泛黄，下水道的味道在逼仄空间里清晰可辨。李向哲湿着头发撞上去亲他，略带暴力性质的吻重重辗转在龚子棋唇舌间，他用舌头卷着男孩的唇瓣，牙齿再用力地咬上去，激得龚子棋哼出哭腔。

李向哲一只手骨节分明地缠入龚子棋浓密的发里，紧紧扣住他，另一只手探下身去破开温暖穴口，手指没受什么阻碍便探了进去，想必是职业所致，下面的嘴被开发地很好，夹着他的手指还在不停地开合。龚子棋仰着头任由男人啃他小小的喉结，喉咙发出轻声呻吟，又很快被哗啦啦的水声掩过去，他双手攀上李向哲的脖子，紧紧搂住，恨不得将整个人都揉进去，两条腿却不安分，打着颤还要拿脚后跟在李向哲小腿上蹭。

男孩灵活地叼住他的耳垂，带着撒娇意味地用勃起的鸡巴蹭了蹭李向哲的下体，“抱我起来。”

两腿长腿被粗暴分开，死死地扣在男人精壮的腰间，从龟头开始，一点点地，挤进那个已经变成粉色的穴口，男孩绷紧了身体，微微颤抖着轻声恳求，“等等，等一下，慢一点，太、太疼了……”

“一会儿就舒服了。”

对于年轻的身体来说，很久没有开过张，只有今晚出门前潦草地胡乱清洗了一下后面，也是自己一个人在这破破烂烂浴室里，也是这样，死死地抵着墙，闭上眼忍不住呻吟出声。他幻想的就是这样一个男人在强奸他，把自己的鸡巴塞到他屁股里，让他感觉到自己被困住，被控制，被填满，他喜欢这样。

李向哲的手在他胯间握着，捏出了一道又一道触目惊心的淤青，怒张的性器在他下体进出，身体被打开之后的男孩释放了部分追求情欲的本性，男人每一次退出都让他慌张，他收紧腿又把自己的屁股撞回对方的腰上。  
“再快点，对，再深一点那里，那一点、用力……”

李向哲在动作中被他逗笑，低头轻轻哧了一声，滚烫的唇覆上他额头。龚子棋迎来又一波更加剧烈的抽插，他感觉自己的五脏六腑都在遭受着侵犯，这个男人的床上功夫很厉害，玩弄他像水里摇摇晃晃一只小船，随时可能翻船溺死。他被填得好满，眼角发热流出泪水，他开始抽泣，但又在男人放慢动作之前赶紧忍住，发出更加放荡的叫声，渴望着对方为他失控后更深的进犯。

这场荒唐性爱结束前，男人迟疑了一下生生忍住，龚子棋却似乎提前预知他的念头，吊在高潮的顶点喘着粗气哭着说，求求你，射给我。

他后背抵着墙脱了力地站在那里，污浊不堪的白色液体从他股间流出，顺着细长的腿，混入一地狼藉的水迹中，缓慢地流入下水道。

.


End file.
